Jongin Appa (Appa and Daddy's Aeri)
by zhougirlz
Summary: Jongin tidak merasakan bahwa kakinya terluka, ia hanya terlalu senang akan hidupnya bersama keluarganya. Oh Sehun dan Aeri Oh/ "Kaki Aeri tidak boleh kotor dan luka." / "Oppa?"/ "Aeri lama sekali perginya, Daddy kesepian."/ HunKai w/ Aeri/ Sehun/ Jongin/ Hunkai/ SeKai! YAOI!


**APPA and DADDY's AERI**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin w/ Aeri**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Author : KimyKai**

 **N/A : Terinspirasi dari fanart Baekhyun dan Aeri, tapi aku ganti castnya jadi Jongin. Aeri adalah panggilan dari Baekhyun buat para EXO-L.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Gandengan tangan yang selalu erat, kedua orang itu tidak mempunyai niat untuk melepaskannya satu sama lain. Genggaman itu malah terlihat semakin erat. Membuat seseorang yang menggenggam tangan mungil itu tersenyun merekah, bagaikan bunga yang bermekaran disaat musim semi. Poni -gadis mungil- yang hampir menutupi mata indahnya terayun dengan indah oleh sentuhan angin yang lewat.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya disaat seseorang yang ia genggam menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aeri kenapa hum?" Jongin tersenyum seraya berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis mungil tersebut -Aeri-

Aeri tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jongin, bibir mungilnya mengerucut ke bawah dengan lucu. Jangan lupakan mata hitam kelamnya yang menatap lurus pada kakinya yang berpijak pada tanah kering.

Ah, sekarang Jongin mengerti permasalahannya. Jongin dengan segera melepaskan sepatu birunya.

"Kaki Aeri tidak boleh kotor dan luka." Jongin berseru senang, tangan putihnya mengusap lembut rambut hitam Aeri.

"Aeli tidak apa-apa."

"Oppa minta maaf."

"Oppa?"

"Ah, maksudku Appa." Jongin dengan lihai memakaikan sepatu yang tadi dilepasnya pada kaki mungil Aeri.

TADAAAAA~

Aeri membulatkan mata dan bibirnya dengan lucu karena saking senangnya melihat sepatu biru milik sang Appa -Jongin- sekarang berada pada kaki mungilnya.

"Whoaa.. Itu sangat terlihat indah di kaki Aeri." seru Jongin seraya mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

Aeri menanggapinya dengan menggerak-gerakkan kaki mungilnya dengan lucu, "Appa yang telbaik, Aeli sayang Appa." Tak lupa, tangan mungil gadis manis itu mencoba untuk membuat bentuk love yang mungkin agak terlihat aneh.

Jongin tersenyum haru melihatnya, "Appa juga sayang pada Aeri."

"Haruskah kita melanjutkan perjalanan?" lanjut Jongin.

"Yaaa~" Aeri menyahutnya dengan teriakkan senang, membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

Jongin tidak menyangka jika anak yang ia dan Sehun adopsi sudah besar sekarang. Seperti baru saja kemarin Sehun mengajaknya pergi ke panti asuhan dan mengadopsi Aeri. Sekarang, bayi mungil yang suka sekali menangis dan tertawa, sudah menjadi gadis mungil nan cantik dengan pipi merah yang menambah kecantikannya.

Aeri dan Jongin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, ah tak lupa dengan disertai senandung merdu dari suara Jongin dan suara lucu Aeri yang menambah suasana menjadi lebih indah. Membuat Jongin tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang kotor dan luka, yang terpenting baginya adalah Aeri bisa tersenyum dan tertawa. Itu adalah prioritas Jongin.

'Aeri melakukannya dengan baik.'

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Daddyyyyyyy!"

Aeri membuka sepatunya dengan cepat dan segera berlari ke arah ruang keluarga disaat matanya menangkap Sehun sedang duduk di sofa.

Sehun yang mendengar suara imut itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi kepada sumber suara. Sehun tersenyum tatkala melihat Aeri yang sedang berlari ke tempatnya. Ah, dan juga senyuman Sehun semakin merekah ketika pemuda pale itu melihat sang istri -suami- yang berada tepat dibelakang Aeri dengan wajah yang khawatir -melihat Aeri yang berlari-.

HAPP

"Aeri lama sekali perginya, Daddy kesepian." Sehun berpura-pura sedih disaat Aeri sudah berada dipangkuannya saat ini.

"Aeli berjalan-jalan dengan Appa tadi."

Aeri memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat, "Daddy, Aeli minta maaf ya." Gadis manis itu berujar lirih seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sehun.

"Aeri tidak salah. Daddy sayang Aeri." Sehun mencium pelipis Aeri berulang-ulang.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap pada Jongin yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dia sudah tidur tuh." seru Jongin seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan aku." cibir Sehun dengan nada sedikit bercanda yang mendapat jawaban dari Jongin berupa juluran lidah. Membuat Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ah, Sehun merasa sangat bahagia sekali.

Sehun tersenyum hangat, mendekat pada Jongin lalu memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan tangan kirinya (tangan kanan Sehun buat meluk Aeri.) Mencium pucuk kepala Jongin dengan membisikkan.

"Aku beruntung memiliki kalian."

 _Tak sadarkah kau Oh Jongin bahwa kakimu itu terluka?_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **May to review guys?**

 **Maaf, baru bisa post FF lagi. Semenjak sekolah jadi mulai sibuk lagi dengan berbagai macam tugas. Hehe**

 **Maaf juga malah post FF aneh seperti ini.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya ^^**

 **Kimy bakal balik lagi nanti.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **w/ Love KimyKai and EXO**


End file.
